The Tom Boy
by xRabbitx
Summary: Hungary is a tom boy and Prussia is the best friend she's in love with. She wants him to see her as a girl and not just as one of the boys. Human names used and it's rated for a reason.


Hungary's a total tom boy, she knows that. But will anyone ever see her as a girl? Human names used. Rated for a reason.

oOoOoOo

Elizaveta sighed as she looked in the mirror. Shorts to her knees, instead of a mini skirt. All-stars where there should be cute ballet flats and let's not forget the skull T-shirt where other girls wore singlets that showed of half their stomachs. Well at least she still had her long brown hair and boobs. But sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if she had been born a boy but her crazy mother had her sex changed. That woman was always pushing Elizaveta to be more "_lady like_". Obviously Liz was no lady, but sometimes she felt like dolling herself up just to see if he would notice. '_He_' was Gilbert Beilschmidt and Elizaveta had liked him since the fifth grade. He however only seemed to be interested in skirts. He was famous around school for being a bit of a slut, but she knew better. Gilbert had been Elizaveta's best friend since kindergarten. Well that's not entirely true, there was that time in the seventh grade when he just stopped talking to her. Luckily for Liz all it took was one good smack in the mouth to set him straight again. Unfortunately for her it seemed Liz was just one of the boys.

"So I was thinking we should do Malaria for our assignment." Gilbert suggested while they walked out of Biology together. "Yep, sure." Elizaveta agreed with a big smile on her face. She was pleased that Gilbert had picked her for his partner. In fact he didn't even ask her, it just seemed the natural thing so they didn't have to discuss it. She loved walking beside Gilbert. Even though they weren't even touching Elizaveta could feel him move beside her. She was about to ask him if he wanted to spend their lunch break working on the assignment in the library when a doe-eyed drama girl approached them. "Hi Gilbert."

"Hey." He flashed one of his most gorgeous smiles at the girl.

"You're going to come see our drama performance at lunch today aren't you?" To Elizaveta this girl was an annoying little pain, but to Gilbert she was a cute little girl with big eyes. Liz tried not to glare at the girl in her _'way too short for this cool autumn weather'_ skirt. "Of cause I am." He answered in his flirty voice. Liz subconsciously rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Are you going to go?" Gilbert asked Liz casually. '_Are you going to go?_' not 'do you want to go?' or even 'how about it Liz?' Gilbert had managed to effectively draw an invisible line between them. Of cause Elizaveta knew he himself had no idea. Liz hid the surprising disappointment like she had so many times before. "Why not?" She answered politely.

The year 11 drama class were doing a bunch of skits based on different Disney movies. They were interesting but Gilbert seemed to be more into it than Liz was. She was trying to pay attention to the people on stage but she kept being drawn back to the boy sitting beside her. When Gilbert laughed his shoulders moved and since the seats were so close together, she could feel each tiny movement. It just wasn't fair, she thought as she caught him making eye contact with the pretty girl playing belle. Why couldn't he ever look at her like that? As soon as Belle left the stage Liz felt a little better but it still took a lot to squash her feelings of jealousy and turn her full attention to the next group of performers.

When the show was over several girls found their way to Gilbert. Each one was seeking his opinion of their performance. He thought all the attention was pretty awesome. He told each girl that he had enjoyed watching her and loved the way her face would light up at the complement. He was a little disappointed that Liz had run off as soon as the performance was over. He wanted her to see all the attention he was getting. What good was being a God if he couldn't show it off to his best friend?

Elizaveta was curled up on her bed hugging a pillow. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Liz had always felt something for Gilbert but it felt like that feeling had intensified recently. But why did it have to be him? She had seen the way those drama girls were all over him and she had seen how much he enjoyed it. How could she possibly compete with such girly girls? She had to wake up and face facts. She just wasn't Gilbert's type. "That's it!" She exclaimed sitting up in a flash. All she had to do was be his type. A little lip gloss, some Bobbi pins, a short skirt. She'd show them girls that she could be every bit as girly as they were.

Liz knocked loudly on Gilbert's front door. Her legs were freezing and the skirt she was wearing made her feel half naked. But it would all be worth it if it worked. The door opened and Gilbert took one look at the girl in front of him and flicked her a half smile. His first impression was that she was hot and then he realised who she was. "Liz?" He asked in disbelief. The smile he had given her had done wonders for her self-confidence and she was felling all bubbly inside. "Yep. Do you like my new look?"

"I didn't recognise you for a second." He admitted taking in her short red skirt and knitted grey cardigan that hung open to reveal a low neckline of her cherry printed top. A neck line from which poked the pink lace of her bra. He tried to look at her face but that little bit of lace just kept distracting him. He also wondered when Liz had gotten boobs. "A little make up will do that." She said drawing his attention to her face at last. Her painted red lips tugged up in a smile. "So?" She gestured to herself. "Did your mother perform some sort of brain transplant on you?"

"No." She said losing her smile. "I just thought it was time for a change."

"Why? You hate this kind of crap."

"Because." She sounded angry all of a sudden. "I'm sick of just being one of the boys. Maybe I want to be seen as a girl for once."

"Wait, you're a girl?" anger rose up inside of her and instead of knocking his teeth out like she normally would have done, Liz just turned around and started storming off. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Liz wait." She stopped half way down the driveway but she didn't turn around to look at him. "I'm sorry. That joke wasn't very funny and I apologise. You can dress anyway you like. Now will you stop being mad at me and come play violent video games with me, please?" She sighed and turned to walk into the house.

"God this thing is so uncomfortable." Elizaveta complained as she tugged at her skirt. She was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the tv with a pillow in her lap so she didn't show her underwear to the world. "You wore it." Gilbert teased. She picked up the pillow and wacked him in the face with it before returning it to her lap. They were beating the crap out of each other on the screen and so the pillow violence just didn't seem all that out of place. "Why did you decide to become all girly again?" She shrugged. There was a reason but she didn't feel like sharing.

"I thought you liked girly girls." She teased.

"Sure when they're other girls." He said. "But you're different."

"One of the boys you mean?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" She didn't answer. "But yeah. You're not like other girls. I can do whatever around you without the pressure of trying to impress you or anything. Dude you're like a bro to me."

"Yeah, don't call girls dude or bro."

"I always call you dude and bro."

"Well don't." Liz was acting strange but Gilbert was kind of scared to ask why so they sat in silence for a while, hitting buttons on the controllers. "Gill."

"Yeah?"

"If we weren't friends, if I was just some random girl at school, would you think I'm pretty?" He turned his mischief filled red eyes on her. "Do you like someone Liz? Is this whole makeover thing for him?" She turned away because she could feel her face heating up.

"No." She tried to deny it but he picked the lie straight away.

"It is. Tell me who." She shook her head and her hair flew around her face. "Tell me!" He laughed pushing her over and tickling her. "Tell me!" She laughed as he ticked her but she wouldn't tell him. Then they stopped. Gilbert was on top of her, pinning her down with one leg between hers and their stomachs pushed together. Liz was suddenly _very_ aware of their position and her face flushed red. He had an arm either side of her, there was no getting out. Gilbert was breathing heavily and every time he breathed in, his chest would brush hers. He was looking down at her flushed face with a puzzled expression. How the fuck had he not thought of it before. Her eyes were tearing up with embarrassment as he looked at her. She tried to avoid looking at him but their faces were so close, it wasn't easy. "Liz? Is it me?" Something tugged painfully in her stomach at the broken sound of his voice. "Liz?"

"If it was would it matter? I'm your bro." She said the word as if it was a prison sentence and to her, it might as well have been. "I am so sorry." He whispered. He sounded sad, hurt even. She couldn't take it anymore. Liz shoved against his shoulder and he rolled off her. She rushed for the door and he just lay on his back looking up at the ceiling.

Gilbert stayed there a long time staring up and thinking about Liz. He wondered how long she had had feelings for him. Days? Weeks? Months? Years? And all that time he hadn't known. Hadn't realised that his best friend loved him. _Loved him?_ Was it love? Or was it just a crush? He thought backwards, about all the time they had spent together. How could he not have known? She never gave him any hints, never said anything that might clue him in on what she was feeling. They had always been just friends, hadn't they?

This time it was Gilbert who knocked at the front door. "Go away." She called through the door. "Please Liz, open the door."

"Why? You already said you were sorry, what else do you need to say?"

"Look just open the door, I… Just open the door." He waited patiently for a few minutes before she finally gave in and the door opened. Her makeup was smudged, she had been crying. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He told her. "I just didn't know what to say."

"But you said it anyway." She reminded him.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't say what for." Her green eyes met his red ones. "I'm sorry I didn't notice how you felt about me before. Most girls who like me tend to throw themselves in my direction."

"I'm not like those girls."

"I… I know. And I'm glad about that. It's just that we've been friends for so long."

"And you don't want to lose that." She finished for him.

"No." She wet her lips as she forced more tears back.

"I see." Something painful stabbed Gilbert's heart whenever he looked at her. Liz was in pain and it was all thanks to his stupidity. He reached out his hand to comfort her but she shielded away from it like his touch caused her physical pain. "You're a beautiful girl Liz and you shouldn't change. Not even for me."

The next day, Elizaveta sat alone. Gilbert was surrounded by his usual group of friends and the odd flirting girl or two would come up to him. But there was something wrong. He couldn't count how many times he had turned around to talk to Liz only to remember she wasn't there. "Is there something wrong with Elizaveta?" A girl asked him. "She's sitting all by herself today."

"She's mad at me?" Gill admitted picking apart a muffin but not eating it.

"Who could be mad at you?" Another girl asked.

"I know, I'm awesome. But I was a total dick yesterday. I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to talk to me again." They were all silent for a little while why they thought about it.

"You should apologise to her." The first girl told him.

"That's kind of the problem." They gave him a puzzled look and he didn't blame them.

This went on for the next three days. Every day Liz would sit on her own. She would deliberately avoid him at school and even go as far as to walk around the back of the building so that she wouldn't have to pass him in the halls. Gilbert hated it and if she kept it up, he'd have to find a new partner for the biology assignment. Problem was, there wasn't anyone else and he missed her.

Gilbert raised his hand to knock on Liz's heavy front door. It hovered there for a second before he drew it back to knock. But he couldn't bring it forward again. He stood there thinking over what he was going to say. He had been rehearsing it in his head all day but now that he was here, it didn't seem like such a good idea. His phone buzzed in his pocket signalling to him that it had just received a text. "_Stop standing at my door."_ She wrote.

"_We need to talk_." He replied.

"_No we don't. Go away_."

"_It's about the assignment_."

"_Don't care, leave_."

"_No_."

"_I mean it Gilbert. Get the hell off my porch_."

"_Not until you open the door_."

"_Then you'll be there all night_."

"_I miss you Liz_." He froze. Did he really just send that? He had and he thought that he might as well just roll with it. "_Please Liz. I feel physically sick every time I wake up and realise that I won't get to talk to you that day because you're still mad at me_."

"_That's called guilt_."

"_Is it always this painful?_"

"_You should try embarrassment_."

"_The reason I said what I said was so that I wouldn't lose you and now I have. It hurts Liz. Like someone has ripped out a part of me and fled to the other side of the world_."

"_You are so dramatic_."

"_Please just open the door_."

"_There will be a price_." She warned.

"_Whatever it is, I'll pay it_." There was a pause and then the heavy front door opened and Liz appeared in the door way. Gilbert had been glad to see that she had gone back to the way she normally looked after that afternoon. But now she was standing in front of him wearing denim short shorts with her baggy skull t- shirt. They seemed out of place together. "A kiss." She said.

"What?"

"That's the price. One kiss."

"You want a kiss? Form me?"

"I just want to know what it feels like to kiss you, just this once. It doesn't even have to be a good one." Her face was so red with embarrassment. She found herself wishing that this was just a dream. Gilbert was stunned. He could tell that she wasn't joking but she couldn't even look at him, how was she supposed to kiss him? The whole thing felt so surreal. He reached out to cup her chin so he could make her look at him. Her eyes were wide, like she was scared. He tried to be comforting as he leaned in but all he could feel were nerves. It didn't make any sense to him. Why should he be nervous? It was only Liz. Gilbert was moving closer and she was panicking. Her heart was beating so fast it should have cracked a rib or something and her stomach was a painful mess of twists and turns. She couldn't take it. She reached down to the small table beside her and grabbed the first thing her fingers could find. _Smack!_ Gilbert's face connected with the base of the frying pan. His nose stung and his watered. "What the fuck, Liz?" He put his hand to his nose and it came away bloody. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She put the pan back down and usurer him into the kitchen. "Why did you have a frying pan by the door?" He asked standing over the sink while she gathered some ice in a tea towel and a fist full of tissues. "I was about to throw it out. It's old and scratched to hell. Every things always sticking to it so mum brought some new ones last night. I was taking it outside to the bin when I noticed you at the door." She handed him the tissues so he could wipe the blood away from his nose. "Is it broken?" She asked.

"No. Just hurt. I may have some serious bruising tomorrow though."

"Sorry." She handed him the ice.

"Don't be." He smiled at her but a lot of his usual charm was masked by the smeared blood. Liz wet some more tissues for him to wash the blood off with. His nose had already stopped bleeding which was a good sign. Liz smiled at the sight of gilbert standing over the sink pressing a tea towel full of ice over his nose and he couldn't help but notice her smile, it was beautiful. Tossing the towel in the sink he rushed forward, not giving her time to react before his lips were pressed against hers. She stiffened in shock but as his arm wrapped around her waist, she melted into it. _Holy shit_. Gill thought to himself as his lips moved with hers. First slow and gentle then the kiss became more urgent and consuming. This was Liz he was kissing but it felt so, _so_ good. Both of his arms wound themselves around her waist pulling her closer as her hands moved around his neck and into his snowy hair. Their bodies pressed together and it just felt… right. The kiss grew deeper as his hands found their own way beneath her shirt. One travelled down to the top of her shorts and the other travelled up to the strap of her bra. The skin of her back was so smooth, he wanted all of it. Her hands moved over his chest and she fisted the fabric of his t-shirt, wanting it gone. She broke the kiss and he moved to her neck barely even pausing to breath. "This has some blood on it." She said. "You should probably take it off." He let her go just long enough to rip the shirt over his head and throw it to the floor. Her hands roamed his bare chest and he kissed her again. Their bodies ground together as she was pushed up against the counter. His hands caught the hem of her shirt and she barely even registered that he was pulling it off until it was already gone. Gilbert was glad to see the pink lacy bra again, all of it this time. He dipped his head to run his tongue along the top of it, licking the exposed section of her breasts. "Oh god, Gill." She moaned as she felt something hard grind against her shorts. As much as he loved the bra, it was in his way. He unclipped it and slid the straps down her arms before tossing it on the floor with their shirts. He kissed her again as his hands explored her chest, cupping, squeezing, pinching. Thoughts were rushing around in Liz's head but not one of them wanted him to stop. His hard length was still moving against her and one thought kept pushing its way to the front. She wanted it inside of her. Her fingers moved to the front of his jeans and started on the button. "What the hell is going on here?!" The sound of her mother's fury was like a bucket of cold water on the pair. Gilbert moved away from Liz so he could turn to her mother but in a panic over her exposed state Liz crushed her chest against his. Getting the hint, Gill wrapped his arms around her to cover her up a little better as they both stared at her mother like they were deer in headlights. "I think you should go." Mrs Hedervary glared at the half naked boy with his arms around her daughter. Liz had never felt more embarrassed in her life but it was beginning to feel like a permanent state of emotion for her. Her mother turned around to put her handbag on the dining table giving her daughter enough time to slip her shirt back on. Her mother had come back early and now she was dead. Mrs Hedervary glared at Gilbert the entire time it took for him to get out of sight and then she turned her hawk like eyes on Elizaveta.

Later on that night Gilbert's phone buzzed. He was listening to music on his computer while he did his homework but he had been waiting to hear form Liz so he didn't miss the little bell like noise. "_Sorry about earlier. Mum came home from work early_." She wrote.

"_Don't worry about it. Did you get in much trouble?_"

"_Loads. But I think I'm getting use to her ranting so it wasn't that bad."_

"_Good to hear. So, same time tomorrow? ;)_" Liz was stunned. But after a while she wrote back.

"_Same time tomorrow_."

oOoOoOo

Okay so I started this one ages ago but for some reason I can't remember I just picked it up again his morning and finished it. Sorry to all of you who may have been frustrated by this fanfiction but rest assured, I was too. I'm not sure why it happened this way but I guess I was just in that kind of mood. My stories tend to just write themselves and most of the time I don't even know how they're going to turn out. I actually thought for a second that Liz and Gill wouldn't get together. But then they did so I'm happy. Anyway thanks for reading, I haven't posted in a while, and as per usual I'm going to suggest you read some of my other stories. That is all.


End file.
